Warriors: Dark Prophecy, book 1
by skaterpearl
Summary: A warriors fanfiction about a family with a prophecy?...


**WARRIORS**

**Cartoon edition!**

Fading ShadowsCATS FIRECLAN Leader: Fernstar- cream she-cat with fern-green eyes

**Deputy:**** Smokeshadow- dark gray tom with lighter gray spots and dark blue eyes**

**Medicine Cat: ****Starpool- white she-cat with crystal blue eyes**

**Warriors:**

**Tigerpool- ginger tom with black stripes and amber eyes**

**Echostripes- white tom with gray stripes with blue eyes**

**Snowheart- Snowy white she-cat with blue eyes**

**Jayjaw- white tom with a gray muzzle and blue eyes**

**Robinfur- dark brown she-cat with amber eyes**

**Frostfreeze- white tom with ice blue eyes**

**Cliffpelt- light brown tom with amber eyes**

**Cloudstorm- light gray and white tom with blue eyes**

**Apprentices: **

**Duckpaw- light brown tom with amber eyes**

**Dovepaw- white she-cat with light blue eyes and gray ears and tailtip**

**Mudpaw- silver gray tom with long fur, black paws with spots around making it look like mud splashed up his leg and blue eyes**

**Queens:**

**Lightningbolt- light ginger she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Duskleaf- black she-cat with green eyes and ginger paws and tailtip**

**Kits:**

**Echoingkit- light gray tom with blue eyes and dark gray stripes**

**Nightkit- black she-cat with green eyes**

**Shadowkit- Silver tom with black stripes and a white underbelly and paws with blue eyes**

**ICECLAN**

**Leader:**** Snowstar- Snow white tom with crystal blue eyes and very light gray ears and tailtip**

**Deputy:**** Peachstep- Pinkish-cream she cat with brown eyes **

**Medicine cat: ****Rainshard****- ****Dark gray tom with one Ice blue eye and one dark blue eye**

**Warriors:**

**Shadowstep- White tom with dark gray paws and tailtip**

**Marshpelt- Gray she cat with darker gray spots and deep green eyes**

**Cougarblaze- Yellowish tom with black spots and blazing amber eyes**

**Fishleap- Light gray tom with light blue eyes**

**Grassfall- White she cat with gray stripes and grass green eyes**

**Foxpelt- red tom with a white tailtip and chest and black from his paws to his knees and black ears and amber eyes**

**Bugpelt- Small ginger tom with black spots and a thin black stripe running down his back and large amber eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Cloudpaw- Fluffy white she cat with blue eyes**

**Graypaw- Gray tom with darker spots and green eyes**

**Mintpaw- Light gray tom with one green eye and one mint-blue eye**

**Queens:**

**Barkear- Brown with tall ears and brown eyes**

**Clumsystep- Small with clumsy large paws and white with brown paws and amber eyes**

**Kits:**

**Shadekit- Black tom with light gray spots and fern-green eyes**

**Rosekit- Dark cream she-cat with dark green eyes**

**SHADECLAN**

**Leader: ****Tornstar****1****- Black tom with amber eyes and one half torn ear**

**Deputy: ****Soulfinder- Black tom with a white muzzle and amber eyes**

**Medicine cat: ****Thornheart- Golden tom with dark green eyes**

**Warriors: **

**Ducksong- Golden she-cat with amber eyes and a ginger muzzle**

**Sandtail- gray tom with a sand-brown tail and amber eyes**

**Raincloud- Light gray she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Snowpaw- snow-white she-cat with crystal blue eyes**

**Thornpaw- Golden tom with black stripes and dark green eyes**

**Mosspaw- Light gray and white tom with moss-green eyes**

**Queens:**

**Snowball- Black she cat with white paws and a large white spot over one of her eyes**

**PROLOGUE**

Starpool padded across the forest floor when suddenly she heard a voice "There are three cats one strong, one loyal, one disloyal, but all of them are mischievous and brave. They hold all the power of all Starclan's cats and more…. "

**Chapter 1**

"**Nightkit **_**WAKE UP!"**_** Shadowkit prodded his sister awake. "We're about to become apprentices!" "What? Oh… err uh yeah! Right!" "Nightkit, Shadowkit and, Echoingkit have reached their sixth moon. Shadowkit! From this day on until you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Shadowpaw! Your mentor will be Snowheart!" The clan cheered. "Nightkit! From now on until you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Nightpaw! Your mentor will be Jayjaw!" The clan cheered. "Echoingkit! From this day on until you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Echoingpaw! Your mentor will be Tigerpool!" The clan cheered. Fernstar looked at the three new apprentices. Even though they were not her kits she felt pride welling up inside her. She was having kits and she hoped that they would be as good as those three.**

**Echoingpaw followed Tigerpool, Snowheart, Shadowpaw, Jayjaw and, Nightpaw. He was very curious about Fireclan's territory. "What are we going to learn first?" Shadowpaw asked curiously. "We're going to teach you how to hunt" Said Jayjaw. "I already know how to hunt!" Echoingpaw protested. "Do not!" Shadowpaw snapped "Do to!" "Show me!" "OK!" Echoingpaw opened his mouth and scented a squirrel. He dropped into a hunter's crouch eyes intent on his prey. He leaped on the squirrel, it tried to run away but it was too late. He carried it back to the others. "**_**WOW!**_**" "I'm sorry I ever doubted you Echoingpaw I, I oh I'm sorry!" "It's OK Shadowpaw!" Tigerpool stared fondly at his apprentice and Echoingpaw met his gaze. **

**Chapter 2**

**Graypaw walked back to his camp and sighed, dropping the prey he had caught on the fresh kill pile. **

**His mentor, Grassfall had said he was getting better. He doubted it. Shadekit, his younger brother was scampering around with the only other kit, Rosekit. Rosekit had been found in a stream with her dead mother so Iceclan had taken her in as their own and now she was his sister. As he picked up the ball of moss and flung in the air he thought about his kit hood. It had been a long hard winter and he had almost died. Snowstar said it was time for the gathering. **_**"Finally!" **_**he thought running toward the entrance of the camp.**

**As his clan walked into short-mountains****2**** they chatted and he smelled Shadeclan and Fireclan.**

1** He was not named Tornkit when he was born but earned the name as the apprentice.**

2**2 the place where the 3 clans have a time to talk in peace under the full moon in the smallest mountains.**

**Graypaw saw so many cats that he couldn't believe his eyes! There were small cats, big cats and more! He settled down to listen to the leaders with a sigh.**

**Tornstar, the leader of Shadeclan gestured to Fernstar. The Fireclan leader stood up. "Prey is well in Fireclan. Our three newest apprentices are Shadowpaw, Nightpaw, and Echoingpaw. Lightningbolt will have her kits soon at the beginning of Greenleaf." She said sitting down with satisfaction. Graypaw's leader, Snowstar stood up. "The newest member of our clan is Rosekit!" All the clans cheered except for most of Shadeclan. "Prey is running quite well as always at this time of year." Snowstar said cheerfully sitting down. "I have nothing to share." Tornstar growled flicking his tail and jumping off the mountain he walked away with the rest of Shadeclan behind him. Why was Shadeclan always so grumpy? Graypaw sighed and yawned. He couldn't wait for the next gathering, but he was tired. His mentor, Grassfall walked up to him. "You can sleep in tomorrow, but in the afternoon we're battle-training with Cougarblaze and Mintpaw" she said crossly. "Okay" Graypaw muttered walking back to camp.**

**Chapter 3**

**Thornpaw paced around camp, waiting for Mosspaw to get back from the gathering. He saw his friend running towards him. "Hey Mosspaw!" he said "Anything good happen?" Thornpaw saw Mosspaw shrug. "Not really." Mosspaw's squeaky voice could barely be heard heard since all the Shadeclan cats were running into camp. Thornpaw smiled "I guess I didn't miss anything." he said "But, I'm not tired so maybe I'll go night-hunting" he said. He knew Mosspaw was tired. The youngest apprentice was his best friend and he wasn't going to stop him from sleeping just so the two apprentices could go hunting together. He padded quickly out of camp shouldering past Sandtail, his mother. He smelled the fresh late-Newleaf air and began to feel better. He raced through the large trees and bushes and stopped out of breath, letting the cool breeze relax him. Smelling a squirrel he quickly dropped down and ran silently over to the squirrel and pounced, biting it's back. The Clan wouldn't mind some extra prey would they? **

**Chapter 4**

**Nightpaw woke up with a yawn. The gathering had been fun, but it had left her extremely tired. Her green gaze glinting brilliantly in the sunlight. She walked out of her den. **_**"I wonder if I'm needed on a patrol?"**_** she thought. Nightpaw sighed **_**"I hope not. I'm tired!"**_**she padded next Dovepaw and waited to see if Smokeshadow sent her on a patrol. "The afternoon border patrol will be lead by Snowheart. Nightpaw, Jayjaw and Cloudstorm will join her." Smokeshadow decided. **

**Nightpaw finished her mouse and ran out of camp with the rest of the patrol. As they walked toward the Iceclan border she saw a fat rabbit nibbling on some leaves. She dropped into a hunters crouch and slowly crept towards it. She saw the rabbits ears perk up **_**"Mouse dung!"**_**Nightpaw thought bitterly. She jumped on it before it could move and nipped its neck. She dropped the rabbit. "Great catch! It's almost as big as you!" Cloudstorm said warmly. Jayjaw's cloudy-blue eyes glinted in the sunlight as he congratulated his apprentice. Nightpaw yawned as they walked to camp. The rabbit was a heavy weight and she was glad when she dropped it on the fresh kill-pile. **

**Chapter 5**

**Shadowpaw was curled up in his nest, tired from his hunting patrol when he was awoken by a loud wail. He jumped up, paws trembling. **_**"Lightningbolt!" **_**he thought rapidly. He calmed down. Her kits were due in about 6 days so, they were probably just early. He walked out of the apprentice's den. He saw Starpool walking out of her den carrying a bundle of herbs. "Is there anything I can do?" Shadowpaw asked anxiously. "Go get some moss soaked with water" Starpool said gently. He padded out of camp, puzzled. The Fireclan medicine cat had been plump all throughout Leaf-bare and she was even fatter now. He soaked the moss in the stream and headed back to camp. **

**When he arrived back at camp Frostfreeze looked like he was sitting vigil next to the nursery. He padded in the nursery and dropped the moss. There was one little kit next to Lightningbolt. It was a she-cat; she was white, long furred with ginger splotches and blue eyes named Gingerkit. Frostfreeze raced in the nursery. Starpool nudged Echoingpaw. "We should let them talk." she said. He nodded and walked out of the nursery with Starpool. He picked a squirrel from the fresh kill pile. After he was done he sighed. It was still early. He padded out of camp for some fresh air. **

**Chapter 6**

**Graypaw headed to the sandy training place with Grassfall, Cougarblaze and Mintpaw. "Bet I can beat you!" Mintpaw said. Graypaw laughed. The young apprentice was pretty strong, but he wasn't going to let Mintpaw beat him! Graypaw and the rest of the cats got to the sandy training hollow. "Okay, Graypaw. Remember that last thing I taught you? Try it on Mintpaw and Mintpaw try to dodge it and attack Graypaw okay?" Grassfall said. The two apprentices nodded. Graypaw went into the bushes around the sand and silently went around until he could get a clear shot of Mintpaw's back. He launched himself on Mintpaw's back, putting all his weight on it. Mintpaw collapsed. Right when Graypaw was about to bite Mintpaw's neck fur, Mintpaw brought his body up making Graypaw fall over, exposing his soft belly fur. Mintpaw gently bit Graypaw's belly fur. Graypaw stood up, ears burning with shame. If that was a real battle he would have been dead. "Great job, both of you!" Cougarblaze exclaimed. "Yeah! But Graypaw be just a bit faster next time." Grassfall said. She nuzzled Cougarblaze and whispered something in his ear and walked towards camp. "Who's ready to hunt?" Cougarblaze asked.**

**Chapter 7**

**Nightcloud sighed. She, Shadowstripe and Echoingclaw had been made warriors along with Lightningbolt's kit Gingerspring who was in the nursery expecting kits. Fernstar was expecting kits and was taking care of three kits that Starpool had found and Doveflight had Sparrowkit, Badgerkit and Rainkit to nurse. Fireclan was doing well but the nursery was crowded. Gingerspring was Nightcloud's best friend and Nightcloud secretly envied her. She wanted kits, but for that she would need a mate. Mudspots would be the father of Gingerspring's kits and that was no surprise. Nightcloud saw Cloudstorm eating a large rabbit. She decided to join him. She lied down next to him. He pushed the rabbit towards her and she took a couple of bites. Cloudstorm ate the rest of it and nuzzled against Nightcloud. She licked him and drifted off to sleep. **

**Nightcloud woke up and yawned. She realized that today would be Thistlekit's, Daisykit's and Pondkit's apprentice ceremony that day. The three kits might have been found and not born in Fireclan, but they would make loyal warriors. She really wanted Thistlekit. The sandy, spiky, golden-eyed kit was stubborn, but she could crack it. Pondkit was light gray with dark gray stripes and blue-eyes would make a good apprentice for Echoingclaw. But, Daisykit wanted to be a medicine cat. The cream kit with light green eyes had energy and patience. **

"**Come on Thistlepaw!" Nightcloud called to her new apprentice. Echoingclaw had Pondpaw as an apprentice and they were going to teach their new apprentices how to hunt. Echoingclaw demonstrated the hunting crouch that Fireclan cats used. "C'mon!" Thistlepaw said eagerly waiting to hunt. Nightcloud nodded to her brother. "Alright you guys can try to hunt." Nightcloud said. "And come back here when you're done" Echoingclaw added.**

**The four cats padded back to camp. Nightcloud had caught a plump starling and a large robin; she was good at hunting birds. Echoingclaw had a mouse and a rabbit, he didn't like climbing and he was fast. Thistlepaw had a fat rabbit and a moorhen and Pondpaw had a squirrel, a rabbit, a vole and a scrawny wood pigeon that the kits could eat.**

**Sparrowkit, Badgerkit and Rainkit had just been born, Nightcloud realized, they wouldn't eat fresh kill. Pondpaw ended up saying he would eat it.**

**Nightcloud looked around for Shadowstripe. She saw him in the shade of a tree. "Shadowstripe" she said, lying down next to her brother. "What?" he asked. "Well… you know that Fernstar is giving you Rainkit. Right?" she asked him. Fernstar had told Nightcloud the dark blue-gray tabby with blue eyes would be Shadowstripe's apprentice. "Yes, I know. I really wanted Pondpaw, but I knew I wouldn't get him. But, maybe I'll train Thistlepaw for a bit when you join half the clan in the nursery." Shadowstripe said. **

"_**What?" **_**Nightcloud thought. That must mean she was having kits but, with whom? **

"**Ya' know you and Cloudstorm?" Shadowstripe said. Nightcloud thought about it and calmed down a bit. She had been spending a lot of time with the funny warrior so at least it made sense. She sighed and walked out into the forest to track Fernstar. Soon enough she found Fernstar. "Will Shadowstripe train-"Nightcloud was cut off by Fernstar.**

"**Yes. While you have your kits, yes." Fernstar said.**

**Chapter 8**

**Graycloud fidgeted. He was sitting vigil with Mintwing. There was a clear sky up ahead. The moors smelled strongly of rabbits and mice and a faint fox smell. A kit that had left a while ago. Foxpelt had startled them earlier. The cat that looked exactly like a cat's mortal enemy was among Iceclan. **

**Dawn was coming. Peachstep gave the two a curt nod. "Your vigil is done. Eat something and sleep for a while but I want you two to go on a hunting patrol with Fishleap, Foxpelt and I.**


End file.
